My Hero
by KissyYou
Summary: Short One-Shot of Neji loving his little hero! Neji X Naruto! Yaoi Warning, don't like then please don't read! I do not own Naruto and the characters!


KissyYou: I do not own Naruto! I'm just a fan! ^-^

* * *

I do not know…  
How can Naruto, the hero of the village…who have seen so much and been through so much sadness…is still able to have that innocent expression when sleeping? Well, there he is...sleeping on the bed and I am sitting beside him admiring his features. I softly caress his cheek and press my thumb against his lips firmly. Naruto stirred in his sleep lightly, I then brush his hair away from his forehead and lean down to kiss his temple. He slowly open his eyes stared up at me with sleepiness lacing his features.

"Neji…" Naruto smiled softly up at me. I lean down to lick his lips tenderly. He opens his mouth as his eyes close at the anticipation of my tongue going in to claim the territory once again. I slip my tongue into his mouth and explore his cavern. I could feel Naruto shuddering against me. After a minute or so, I pulled back to let Naruto catch his breath. He looks at me with contentment in his eyes as he smiled at me gently. Then he proceeds in stretching his arms and legs.

"Did you have a nice nap?" I ask, chuckling at his cute actions.

"Yup! I also had the best wake-up call too!" Naruto grins.

"I can do more if you want…" I added as I gently spread his legs apart and settle myself in between them and lean onto Naruto's body with my face hovering one-inch over his.

"Oh really?" he teased back, "Like what?" with a seductive smirk upon his pink lips.

"Like this," I answered as I slipped my tongue into his mouth again, but this time seeking its partner. One of my arms wrapped around Naruto's waist as the other caress his stomach, tickling him in process.

"Mmph!" Naruto leans back to turns his head away from my lips. "Ah! No! AHAHAHAHA! Stop! Pleeeeaaaase!" Naruto whined.

He squirmed under my touch as he uses one of his hands to try to stop my hand from stroking "gentle" caresses on his stomach and the other is resting on my shoulder and every now and then, he would tangle his fingers into my hair.

After a good moment of drowning myself in his cute whining and giggling, I stopped tickling him and gently hold his hand and mingle my fingers between his. I continue to kiss him again with more passion this time and he responded the same.

He let go of my hand and reach up to wrap his arms firmly around my neck. I did the same to his waist. We were about to take it a bit further until…

"NARUTO! It's time for the mission!" a voice was heard outside of his door.

Naruto retreats his kiss lightly and turn his head towards the door, "Okay! I'll be right out!" Then he turns his head towards me and gave me a sad smile. "Neji…I have to go now, okay?"

"…Okay, but first," I answered as I take hold of his left hand and turn his wrist towards me. I bit into the flesh as hard as I could to make a mark. Naruto winces in surprise and pain as I continue to suck on the mark. I finally lick the wound to apologize for the pain.

"There," I whispered as I lean over to give him light kisses all over his face.

Naruto giggles as the kisses tickle his face "Geez, Neji," Naruto said lovingly as he tilt his head up to place a kiss on my lips. "Well, I need to go! I'll see you later?" Naruto grins.

"Yeah, go and be careful. I don't think I can take another surprise when you come back all covered in wounds again."

"Um…I'll try?"

I kiss him harshly on the lips. "You will," as I glared into his blue eyes.

"Okay, okay! Geez, you're like a mom!" Naruto smiles happily.

"I'm just worried…" I gave a slight pout.

"I'll come back!" Naruto lean in and kiss me again. "Promise!"

* * *

(Extra)

A few weeks had passed when Naruto went to his mission…and every day I find myself worrying if he's okay.

I'm just talking a stroll in the village and taking in the peacefulness without the hyper ninja. It's sad…and lonely. I look up at the sun to think about him…however it was cut short.

A ball of sunshine…wearing a ninja uniform came down from the sky and jumped into my arms. "I'm back, Neji!" Naruto grins.

"I see that you are…welcome home, Naruto," I smile as I wrap my arms around the object of my worries.

"Ahaha! I'm home!" Naruto said as he leans in to kiss me. However, I had other plans in mind, and place my hand on him lips to prevent him from proceeding. He opens his eyes in question and confusion.

I replied, "No…me first," as I press my lips against Naruto's, faster than he could blink. I pulled him closer to me and tilt his head up as I have full access to his mouth. I let my hair frame around us…finally giving us the alone time we wanted.

As my hero of the village continues to plunge head-first into danger, all I could do is to provide back-up and comfort as his lover and someday…as his husband.

* * *

Hope you like it! Comments are welcome!


End file.
